Vide
by TheUnknownPsycho
Summary: Traduction (Blank.) O.S : [brain-damaged!jim] Sebastian aurait voulu que cela soit une balle à blanc. Mais vous savez, les gens changent. HARD FEELS.


**_Vide._**

**Disclaimer :****Ceci est une traduction d****u One-Shot, écrit par celui/celle qui tient le tu****mblr : mail-man. ( post/20762256728/i-wrote-a-sherlock-fanfiction-because-i-am-stupid-and) C'est ma seconde traduction, alors ... Enjoy it, guys ! :3 (Ouais, enjoyez bien, parce que je l'ai traduite au lieu de faire mes fiches de Philo ... Putains d'obsessions. ARGH. Je suis devenue _addict_ à toutes ces fanfics [brain-damaged!jim], seulement ... AUCUNE en français : alors défi de la-mort-qui-tue ... JE vais toutes les traduire. Mouhahaha, ouais! Toutes celles que je trouverais, promis ! :D _Les_ _Fanfics, attrapez-les toutes! Ensemble pour les feels ... Fan-Fi-ction !_)****_  
_ **

**WARNING : Hard _Feels_ (surtout à la fin ...)**

De cette cachette privilégiée à la fenêtre, Sebastian avait une assez bonne vue. C'est ainsi qu'il a pu regarder toute l'horrifique scène : Oui, il avait tout vu.

Ça lui avait demandé un effort surhumain de ne pas crier lorsque la balle traversa le crâne de Jim. A la place, il s'était effondré sur-le-champ, s'efforçant de rester concentré. Il devait attendre. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'amena à l'hôpital qu'il voulu arrêter d'attendre.

Jim avait fini par se réveiller, _enfin_. Cela lui a pris des semaines pour sortir du coma. Les docteurs furent stupéfaits et plutôt impressionnés, car Jim avait tout de même réussi à survivre, malgré s'être fait sauter la cervelle ainsi.

Le jour où il s'éveilla, Sebastian n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, constatant avec déception que l'homme qu'il connaissait était _parti_.

Alors, il attendit. Puis, il est enfin revenu quelques semaines plus tard, espérant que Jim se serait souvenu de quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'il prononça son nom, Jim le fixa de ses prunelles sombres, muet. Les docteurs déclarèrent qu'il n'eut rien fait d'autre depuis son réveil. Ils essayèrent de lui faire dire _"bonjour"_,mais c'était peine perdue. Le pauvre homme fondait aussitôt en larmes, furieux ; les sons ne voulant pas se former dans sa gorge. Il fallu trois infirmières pour le calmer.

* * *

Sebastian n'abandonna pas, et le ramena à l'appartement. Assis à côté de lui dans la voiture, Jim examinait ses mains.

"Tu vas être malade si tu ne regardes pas par la fenêtre ..." commenta Sebastian.

Jim ne le fit pas. Quand il le fit, ils étaient déjà à la maison.

Jim se tenait là, dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Sebastian le poussa un peu, afin de pouvoir passer, et d'accrocher leurs affaires au porte-manteaux. Il était sur le point d'aller à la cuisine, lorsqu'il vit que Jim restait toujours immobile dans l'entrée.

"C'est chez toi. Tu peux entrer, Jim". Cependant, cela ne le fit pas réagir.

Sebastian souffla, et avança vers lui. Il le saisit par le bras mais le corps du petit homme devint rigide. Il cria qu'il était attaqué par un inconnu. Il gueulait si fort qu'un voisin finit par débarquer.

Sebastian prit alors le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, tandis que Jim s'assit sur le canapé, au beau milieu de la pièce obscure.

"_Merci beaucoup_", ironisa Sebastian, pendant qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. "Tu as failli ameuter la police ... Est-ce-que tu sais _ô combien _ça aurait pû être dangereux ?"

Il sembla qu'il fallu du temps à Jim pour réaliser que Sebastian s'adressait à lui. Jim émit un son à moitié-étouffé, une vaine tentative de réponse.

Sebastian secoua la tête désespérément, et laissa Jim, seul sur le sofa ; où il dormit la nuit. Sebastian, lui, ne parvint pas à s'assoupir.

* * *

Jim s'éveilla à l'odeur du bacon et des œufs. Même s'il ne savait plus les reconnaître, il savait que cela sentait bon. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir Sebastian préparant le petit déjeuner. Il tenait entre ses lèvres une fine cigarette : "Oh! Content de voir que t'es réveillé. Je te fais ton p'tit déj', si cela te convient. J'ai dû sortir et racheter la bouffe, vu les restes qui pourrissaient dans ton frigo ... Mais pas d'inquiétude! Rien n'a été contaminé."

Jim resta de marbre, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'efforçant de comprendre le monologue du grand blond. Il s'assit à table et Sebastian lui présenta une assiette appétissante, remplie de bacon, de toasts et d'œufs brouillés. Le petit homme leva ses yeux sombres pour contempler Sebastian, le visage inexpressif.

Sebastian sourit : "Je prends ça pour un _merci_."

* * *

Sebastian apprit à Jim assez de signaux pour communiquer, s'il ne parvenait pas à parler. Jim pouvait à présent montrer du doigt les choses dont il avait besoin, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre à Sebastian, qui l'aiderait volontiers. Cependant, les réflexes de Jim demeuraient très lents. Les docteurs disaient qu'ils s'amélioreraient sûrement avec le temps, mais quant à savoir _quand _Jim redeviendrait _normal_, cela restait indéterminé.

Jim dormit seul, dans son lit double. Sebastian, lui, ne dormit plus jamais comme avant.

Pendant une de leurs leçons, que Sebastian avait préparée pour Jim, le grand blond fut soudainement énervé, et fou de rage ; il jeta à terre toutes les feuilles volantes, et tous les livres à côté. Jim ne comprenait pas : _que se passait-il ? _Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le visage de Sebastian : on pouvait y lire de la colère, de l'exaspération. Jamais Jim ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

"Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit une_ vraie _balle ?! Cela ne pouvait pas être une_ putain _de balle _à blanc_, nan ?! Sale con! Tu jouais avec ta _putain_ de vie,_ bordel_! Et regarde où ça t'as mené : Je fais des _putains_ de maths niveau primaire avec toi à cause de ta mémoire de merde qui ne veut pas revenir !" Sebastian criait sur le pauvre Jim, passif. Néanmoins, il ne sursauta pas ; il se contenta juste de continuer à regarder Sebastian, ne comprenant pas grand-chose.

La frustration de Sebastian en fut d'autant plus décuplée. "Regarde-toi! Muet et idiot, petit abruti ... J'espère que t'es heureux comme ça. Parce qu'on dirait que _tu _ne reviendra _jamais_."

Sur ce, le grand blond partit en claquant la porte.

Jim ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis il ramassa les livres d'exercices et continua de travailler, comme si Sebastian n'avait pas quitté l'appartement.

* * *

Sebastian n'était pas revenu depuis des jours.

Jim restait à la maison, pratiquement affamé parce qu'il ne savait ni quoi manger, ni comment le faire. C'était à Sebastian de faire ça. C'était son boulot à lui. Pourtant, Jim ne s'en plaignais pas, et s'assit sur le canapé, en attendant le retour de Sebastian.

Sebastian revint, finalement : une cigarette aux lèvres et un coquard violacé à l'œil droit. Il s'était clairement battu et avait dû traîner dans je-ne-sais quel bar sordide.

Il fut surpris de voir Jim, assis sur une chaise dans l'entrée, lui faisant face.

"Qu'est-c'que t'attends ?" l'interrogea le grand blond.

Jim le regarda, son esprit encore en train d'analyser ce que Sebastian venait de lui demander. Seb se moqua de lui et ouvrit la porte, prêt à repartir.

"_S—Sebastian."_

Le blond fit volte-face aussitôt, fixant le petit homme qui avait murmuré le son calme et brisé.

_"A—Attendre. Attendre Sebastian."_

Les mots furent écorchés, quasi-inaudibles. Mais Sebastian pouvait tout de même l'entendre, malgré le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, dû à la nuit dernière.

Sebastian ferma la porte.

Le cerveau de Jim sembla s'éteindre, après seulement quatre mots, il redevint silencieux et immobile.

Sebastian soupira : "Tu as continué de t'entraîner, même après mon départ, n'est-ce-pas ?" Il s'accroupit alors au niveau de Jim, et pris les mains de Jim dans les siennes. "Je suis fier de toi, Jim."

Le petit homme prit un moment avant de regarder Sebastian dans les yeux. Et ses yeux furent vides à nouveau, mais ça, Sebastian s'en fichait. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Jim et se releva pour aller lui faire à diner.

* * *

Après cet épisode, Sebastian arrêta de souhaiter que la balle fut _à blanc_.


End file.
